


Wayside Stories from W Academy

by TheInternationalAffair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternationalAffair/pseuds/TheInternationalAffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles regarding the weird and stupid of W Academy's members and activities. It is certainly no ordinary school, but of course, that may just be you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayside Stories from W Academy

**Author's Note:**

> OH HEY I'M BACK. This is just a a quick series of drabbles I'm writing for fun! I don't want to copy 100% of Louis Sachar's wonderful book series, but there are definitely similarities that I'll keep around to stay in touch with the source material! Enjoy~  
> -TIA/Megu

In this fanfiction, you will find 50 short stories about the nations and clubs at W Academy, an educational institution that was originally intended for many, many students from all over the world. There were SUPPOSED to be seven decently sized buildings for a group of 100 talented international students, but instead, 100 decently-sized buildings were built for what was meant to be for, by logic of Russian Reversal, 7 students, and so went the inception of W Academy.

The builder gave zero fucks.

  
It was thus proposed that this unreasonably large school could house nations and give them a space to educate themselves in the safety of each other's presence, free from scrutiny of outsiders and well, "normal people."

  
The nations don't really mind either. Upon hearing this proposal, they responded (in unison): "Cool." And when they entered, they all said in less unison, "Pretty cool." They really like it.

  
Since there are 100 buildings in W Academy, there are 50 stories in this installment of fanfiction because the author doesn't really care about your logic as chances are it's probably wrong. Go think of your own damn reason.

  
The only thing you need to know is that these are the stories of the nations and their lives in W Academy, specifically focusing on their after-school club meetings and interactions with each other. You will see many of these stories being centered around meetings WAXCAU, where all students congregate to discuss the logistics of extracurricular activities in W Academy. Their mascot is a beaver, and no one knows how it got there. They all blame America.

  
Some people will tell you that these stories are weird and stupid. And they are. Just not as weird and stupid as some people. I have also told the nations stories about you, and they think you're weird and stupid. Therefore, you're all definitely weird and stupid.


End file.
